


Roots

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Saviour Sinestro





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Called by Hal's silent distress signal, Sinestro landed in an ostentatious Oan hallway. It took only a moment for him to see what the problem was. Several Green Lanterns were fighting a very one sided battle against an exhausted figure, a figure Thaal recognised to be Hal Jordan.

Green Lanterns simply did not fight each other. It was disgraceful, and Thaal needed no encouragement to get involved. In seconds, he'd pulled the Green Lanterns away from Hal, he threw them to the ground with a construct and placed himself between the two parties. "I suggest you run." Sinestro's voice was low, his teeth bared, and the Green Lanterns needed no encouragement.

Satisfied with his powers of intimidation, Thaal watched as all the Green Lanterns, minus Hal, turned tail and ran away. What cowards. Really, he wouldn't have minded fighting them, but of course, they knew they were out matched, wouldn't dare take him on.

Since Thaal actually wasn't here just to terrify Green Lanterns, as fun as it was, he turned around and crouched down before Hal. "Are you alright, Jordan?" Clearly not, for blood, a bright searing red colour, was dripping from Hal's nose. The contrast of colour against pale skin was immense. Abin Sur's blood had never been so shocking and Thaal was fascinated, held entranced.

Roughly, Hal wiped the blood away with his hand, and it now stained his white gloves. "I'm fine." The response was spoken thickly, Hal sounded awful. He looked awful too, a cut on his cheek, nose bleeding fresh blood, and when he tried to get up from the floor, he was shaking.

Automatically, Sinestro moved to help, hands reaching to steady Hal, but he was slapped away. "I don't need your help," Hal muttered at him. "I was handling it." And somehow, he did manage to get up, though he was clutching onto the smooth surface of the wall like his life depended on it.

"Perhaps then," Sinestro advised, straightening too, his hands falling to his sides though it was hard to resist helping Hal, "you should not have called me. Or was that unintentional? If you are desperate, you may find your ring acting without your permission."

Carefully, keeping his body devoid of any hint of threat, Sinestro approached, and Hal glanced up at him. Most likely, he really hadn't intended for Sinestro to be there. "I am here now," Sinestro pointed out. "I may as well help you, so this is not a complete waste of my time." Aware of Hal watching him, he reached out again, and his hand rested on Hal's cheek.

Initiating the medical scan with his ring was a simple matter, and while he waited for the results, Sinestro turned Hal's head from one side to the other, examining him closely. "Your nose doesn't appear to be broken. Nor are you suffering any serious injuries. I would, however, suggest no strenuous action for a few days."

This was not the news Hal wanted, his lips pressed tightly together and he snatched Sinestro's hand away from his face. "No, I have stuff to do. Look, Sinestro, thanks for showing up but I'm fine. Really." Showing just how not fine he was, Hal tried to step away from the wall but his knees collapsed. Fortunately, Sinestro caught him.

"You are not fine," Sinestro argued, he pressed Hal back against the wall and held him there with one hand. "You were attacked by Green Lanterns, those who are supposed to be your colleagues. I would not be surprised if you are suffering from some form of shock. Sit."

His tone gave no room for argument and, though clearly resentful, Hal did as he was told, slid down the wall so he was sitting, knees up in front of him. "I'm not in shock," he grumbled, avoiding Sinestro's gaze. "It's not like this hasn't happened before. I mean," he hastily corrected himself, no doubt catching sight of Sinestro's frown, "they've been hostile, but they've never attacked me."

"Hmm." Considering the amount of times Hal had just lied about being fine when clearly, he was not, Thaal wasn't sure if he believed that. Still, he didn't press the matter, just took a seat beside Hal and began to clean the blood from the human's fingers with a construct. It wasn't long before Hal put a stop to that.

"Uh -" Hal had jerked his hand out of Sinestro's grip and was staring at him - "what do you think you're doing? I can do that myself." He snatched the construct from Sinestro's hand and began to wipe off his own blood. "You think I'm useless, don't you? You're about as bad as those other Green Lanterns. All I'm good for is as a distraction, a sacrifice so the 'real Green Lanterns' can do the hard work."

It was all said very aggressively, as though Hal was determined to not believe a word. His shoulders however, were tensed, and he wasn't looking at Sinestro as he wiped blood from his own nose. "If I were to sacrifice a Green Lantern," Thaal corrected gently, "you would be the last I'd pick. If everyone else cannot see your potential, that is their loss. And the Green Lanterns who attacked you? I will have them expelled."

Halfway through cleaning the cut on his cheek, Hal paused, and he did glance up at Sinestro then. "You can't just have Lanterns thrown out. The Guardians are in charge, not you," he reminded, but he sounded curious, probably wondering just how Sinestro could do it.

Smirking, Thaal rested his head back against the wall. "I will present my case to the Guardians. Even they cannot ignore damning evidence, surely. You ought to have more faith in me, Jordan. You did ask for my help, after all. You will have it."

By now, Hal had finished wiping off all the blood and his nose had stopped bleeding. It made him look a whole lot better, and a wry smile had graced his lips. "I didn't even mean to ask you. I just kinda panicked. If you say you can do it though, why not? I wouldn't want this to happen to anyone else."

To be honest, Thaal had expected an argument, perhaps for Hal to be prideful, to want to suffer in silence. That Hal had agreed with his plan, however, pleased him. "I wouldn't want you to be hurt again either," Sinestro added. "Do not hesitate to call me, should you need anything. In fact, I could help patrol your sector while you rest."

Just why he was offering to take on an even bigger workload than usual, Thaal had no idea, because he needed to look after his own sector. Clearly, this Hal Jordan was interfering with his reason. But he wanted to help, he was a Green Lantern, it was his job, and Hal really did seem to need him.

"Nah, I don't need to rest," Hal tried to worm his way out of looking after himself, but he hastily backtracked at Sinestro's irritated expression. "OK, OK. For one day. That's it. If I'm feeling any worse, I'll rest longer." He huffed a laugh then. "For some reason, talking to you is making me feel better."

It probably wasn't the act of talking itself, perhaps Hal was just comforted by the thought his attackers weren't going to get away. Still though, there could be some worth in Hal's words. "Continue to do so, then. I can spare the time." He stood, offered a hand to Hal, which was taken, and he effortlessly pulled the human up to stand beside him.


End file.
